


You were never an option

by DoctorBarty



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Чарльз мог бы узнать правду, если бы захотел, но честно держит свое слово, данное Эрику: никогда не читать его мысли без разрешения.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	You were never an option

Эрик заставил Чарльза пообещать, что никогда не прочтет его мысли без разрешения, и тот честно держит свое слово. Это мучительно тяжело, но он сдерживается, несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на то, что ему хочется узнать правду.

Леншерр раскусывает его почти сразу же. Не надо быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что Чарльз влюбился в него по уши. Партия заканчивается, едва начавшись. Шах и мат, Чарльз Ксавьер. Белый король добровольно сдается в плен.

Он соглашается спать с Чарльзом, даже особо не раздумывая. Ему нужны физические отношения, а тот так охотно предлагает себя, что отказаться было бы просто глупо. Но это всего лишь секс. И Эрик дает ему знать, что не обязан испытывать хоть что-то, кроме желания, чтобы спать с Чарльзом.

Тот, скрепя сердце, соглашается и на это. Когда в комнату проникают лучи солнца, он безропотно уходит из комнаты Эрика; за пределами кровати они становятся всего лишь друзьями. 

Днем Чарльз не имеет права даже на прикосновение. Если он пытается поцеловать его, Эрик всегда отстраняется. Вырывает свою ладонь, когда тот берет его за руку на людях. Презрительно ухмыляется напоказ, ловя на себе тоскливые взгляды. Он пытается убедить себя, что Чарльз ему не нужен.

Эрик заставляет себя не думать о том, что испытывает к другому. Нельзя ни привязываться, ни заботиться, ни переживать. Он выстраивает вокруг себя стену равнодушия, которую тот упорно пытается сломать, тая надежду изменить что-то между ними. Это причиняет боль, но Эрик знает, что милосерднее так, чем сказать ему правду. Чарльз мог бы узнать ее, если бы захотел, но честно держит свое слово.

Чарльз сгорает от ревности, когда Эрик позволяет себе улыбнуться Рейвен; Леншерр понимает, что тот флиртует с Мойрой только в отместку. И знает, что ночью Ксавьер все равно забудет их холодную войну, происходившую днем. Знает, что под покровом темноты забудутся все их молчаливые стычки, насмешки, жалкие попытки заставить ревновать.

Они перестанут быть сами собой, сливаясь в единое целое. Чарльз отпустит себя, и их мысли сольются в единый поток, так что нельзя будет различить, где чьи, кто отдает, а кто забирает, кто просит о большем, кто стонет, кто задыхается, кто чьи губы кусает, и чьи руки чьего тела касаются. 

Утром Чарльз уйдет, а он останется наедине со своими мыслями, погруженными в хаос, и с горьким ощущением поражения. Шах и мат, Эрик Леншерр. Черный король повержен.

Эрик никогда не говорит Чарльзу, что любит его. Тот мог бы узнать правду, если бы захотел, но честно держит свое слово.


End file.
